Various kinds of spraying devices have been developed, in which two examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,268,403 to Stacker; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,299,290 to Berg. These spraying devices have a hollow sleeve and the like coupled to a compressor which supplies air to the spraying devices, in which the hollow sleeves are coupled to the middle portion of the spraying devices and are perpendicular to the spraying devices so that the air hoses coupled between the compressor and the spraying devices may interfere the operation of the spraying devices. In addition, the trigger for controlling the operation thereof is also perpendicular to the body of the spraying devices. The operation is also interfered.
Another type of spraying device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,725 to Packard et al. The spraying device has a gun body. This device is provided for spraying a chemical intermixed with water. The user should hold the handle lever 46 and the handle 30 together so that the device can be operated. Therefore, the device can not be fine tuned.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional spraying devices.